High Anxiety
by IlovesMesomeGlee
Summary: Unique and her friends face many obstacles at school. But none are more challenging than one particular jock. Unique/OC, Marley, Kitty, D. Karofsky. Two OCs. Rated T. I Don't own Glee.


**AN: Hello everyone!**

 **What's good? Lol :)**

 **I have a new story to share with you... Well kind of.**

 **Here's a little background story on this story incase any of you are new here, if anyone remembers, a long time ago I had a story on here named High Anxiety but I deleted it because I wasn't happy with how it was turning out. At all.**

 **And I was WAY over it. But lately I have been missing it and wondering what could've been and I decided to bring it back.** **It was my very first story to be posted on here. I have passion for it again and since my writing has gotten WAY better I decided to give this another chance. I missed it WAY TOO MUCH. LOL! I wanted this story to be written the correct way. It deserves it.**

 **Some stuff will remain the same but a few things have been switched around. And since I don't have the original chapters anymore I decided to start fresh and rewrite the whole thing again. Dave Karofsky will be featured later.**

 **This starts around season 4. Completely AU.**

 **I hope you all like this rewritten version of this story.**

 **Has Romance, Angst, Humor and Drama.**

 **I don't know if I'll be updating regurally but I'll try to since I have sooooo many other stories to continue. No promises. I just wanted to get this out of my head so I took it as a sign to continue.**

 **As for my other stories, for now I am taking a hiatus. I am so sorry but a lot has happened in my personal life that I need to take a break. I WILL BE BACK. I PROMISE.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy! Please review. Please be kind. :)**

 **Have a nice day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**

Chapter 1

Armed with an iced frappucino in one hand, and a stunning, purple Gucci bag over the shoulder, Unique approached the first of the steps of McKinley High School. She was decked in purple and lavender that day. She knew she was risking being called 'Grimace The Shake' or 'Barney', but she didn't care. Unique Adams knew she looked hot and didn't care.

Or, at least, that's what she told herself.

Unique opened the front door and was instantly inundated with the sights and sounds of any typical high school – locker doors opening and slamming, students chattering, cell phones being closely inspected, boys punching each other in the shoulder, girls giggling, etc. As she walked, her lavender blouse flowed a little at the waist and sleeves. It was enough to make Beyonce jealous and she knew it. After all, she was a beautiful girl.

Unique's cell phone buzzed. She stopped and backpedaled against the wall, opening her phone. The text said –

 **Grl! I need 2 tlk 2 u!**

 **Good news!**

Unique smiled, closed the phone, and broadly smiled. Adjusting her strap a little tighter on her shoulder, she strutted down the hall towards her locker. Here and there, students would look at her, eyebrows knotted in confusion. Other times, boys just snickered at her. All she had to do was a melodramatic wave and they were removed from her life. She was that powerful.

As she rounded the corner, that's when she saw her friend standing at Unique's locker.

"Hey girl!" Unique announced, coming to a stop at her locker.

"Hi Unique!" Marley brightly said. Her smile radiated the hall and Unique never tired of it.

"Soooooo?"

"Soooo?" Marley echoed. "Oh! Yeah! The big news!" She cleared her throat. "OK. So you know how Jake has been extra, extra, extra, extra, extra, extra-"

"Get to the point, girl!"

"He asked me out."

Unique placed a dramatic and delicate hand over her heart and let her jaw open. She stared at her for a long moment, hoping she'd find the right words. Around them, a jock or two looked them over, decided they weren't worth it, and walked on.

"Girrrrrrrl," Unique warningly began, "you know he's bad news."

"No, I don't! He's not his older brother."

"Mm-hmm."

"You barely know him!"

"I know he's a playa."

"He's…!" And then, Marley stopped. She knew _OF_ his reputation, but didn't really buy it. "He's not!"

"Mm-hmm."

"Well…I said yes."

Unique didn't say a word. She turned and twisted the combination lock a couple of times. Then, the door wiggled open and that's when she finally turned to his naïve friend.

"Look, Marley. You know I love you more than my luggage." They both smiled. But Unique's faded. "But if he hurts you, he will have _THESE_ nails to contend with." She held up a handful of violet fingernails that would make any chalkboard cringe.

"Who's getting nailed?" This question came from someone else.

"Tina!" Unique exclaimed. "Girrrrrl, you got the Asian persuasion going on today! I love that skirt!"

"Why, thank you, Unique! Hi Marley!"

"Hi."

"So," Tina began, "who's getting nailed?"

She took a sip of her frappucino. "Jake Puckerman."

"No, he's not!" Marley argued. "He…wouldn't do that to me." Both Tina and Unique frowned, but Marley was undeterred. "He's so sweet to me! And he even sang a song to me in glee."

"'My Achy Breaky Heart'?" Unique quipped.

"No! He sang 'I Need A Hero'!"

Tina and Unique both sighed.

"Marley?" Tina gently began. "He does have a bad reputation with girls. I mean, I think he even had sex with Kitt-"

"No, he didn't."

Everyone turned around to see Kitty approaching them.

"There's no way I'd let Mr. Jake Herpes touch me."

"You _GUYS_!" Marley whined. "He's really nice to me! And I think he means it."

Unique had been gathering all of her books for that morning's classes and shoved them in her Gucci bag. Then, she placed the coffee in her locker and closed it.

"Well, listen," Unique began, "just know that when he _DOES_ break you're heart, we're here for you."

"Gee," Marley dryly started, "thanks for the vote of confidence. And I really wanna do this! I could use some support…"

None of them wanted to see Marley's pouty face so they all relented.

"Alright." Unique said.

"OK." Tina added.

"Sure." Kitty stated.

Marley sighed. "Let's just get to class." They all turned and walked down the hall. There weren't as many students now as the bell was set to ring at any time. As they walked, a thought occurred to Unique and she turned to face the girls.

"You know, I have this fabulous idea for gle-"

Suddenly, she was on the floor! Her bag's contents were strewn around her and everyone was in shock. And when she looked up, she saw the unmistakable letterman jacket towering over her.

"Good morning!" Robbie Haralson smilingly said. Then, his face darkened. "You should get out of my way, bitch." Then, he stepped over her as her arms shielded her face. He walked off, a little smile on his face. She turned and watched him strut off, his strong, lithe body exuding confidence.

"You jerk!" Marley screamed.

Robbie came to a complete stop. He flipped his head around and made a beeline to her!

"What did you say to me?" Robbie dangerously asked.

Marley shrunk back just a little. "J-just leave us alone."

" _IT_ got in my way!" he pointed at Unique. " _IT_ needs to get the hell out of my way!"

"You just wanted a reason to touch her." Kitty teasingly said.

"The hell I did!" Robbie roared. "Just stay the hell out of my way!"

"Just leave us alone." Marley repeated.

He turned his attention back to her, taking a threatening step closer. "Yeah? And what if I don't?"

"Then I'll kick your ass." Everyone turned to see Jake Puckerman had arrived. "Step off, Haralson. You made your point."

"Fuck off, Puckerman! You ain't shit!"

"Well," Jake said, "I can see why you're failing English." Kitty hid a smile. Then, he glared at Robbie. "Leave."

"Fuck off! ALL O' YA'!" Robbie hollered. Then, he turned and stormed down the hall.

"Are you OK?" Marley and Kitty asked. They both helped Unique to her feet while Tina gathered Unique's bag and contents.

"Yeah. Fine." She sighed, watching his form getting smaller and smaller down the hall.

"Here's your bag." Tina said, offering it to her.

"Thanks." She brushed herself off and melodramatically turned around towards them.

"I gotta get to class, babe." Jake said to Marley with a smile.

"OK! See ya'!" His smile broadened and he left them.

She confidently turned to her friends and said, "See? He's not so bad."

"C'mon girls." Unique said, ignoring the pain in her lower back and Marley's statement. "Let's get to class."

.

For the rest of the morning, Unique learned about Stockholm syndrome, covalent bonds, the Pythagorean formula, and other things that created sheer boredom. She was dying to text her friends about her glee club idea but since McKinley didn't allow cell phones during classes, she was stuck. But that didn't stop her pencil.

During sociology class, she pulled out a notebook and began sketching a new blouse. She wrote down words like 'gossamer', 'satin', 'tulle'. Other words were 'shaunte', 'pirouette', and even 'bow'. As she drew the lines of a new blouse, she debated the color. This was the difficult part. Unique Adams absolutely loved purple and it's many variations, but when you're performing, you can't just wear the same colors all the time. As her mind drifted, she looked around the room, rifling through her knowledge of patterns, fabrics, colors, and anything else that would help her task.

She let her head drift to the left and that's when she saw Robbie Haralson staring at her. Unique was immediately alarmed and Robbie suddenly snapped out of his little trance. He fiercely glared at her and gave her the one-finger salute. Robbie turned back towards the class and Unique just sighed. There wasn't much she could do about this frustrating jock, who's brown hair tended to dip into his eyes a little. His letterman jacket hid most of his body, a shield that all of the hated jocks wore. Robbie's Lee blue jeans hugged his hips and muscular thighs and Unique tore her eyes away.

 _TOO BAD HE'S SUCH A JERK,_ she thought.

The bell rang and students came to life. Unique sighed and carefully put her drawings in the sidepocket of her bag. When that was complete, she just shoved everything else in and left the room. Robbie had already gone.

Lunchtime. Classmates filed into the chemically-smelling cafeteria and were sitting in groups. Processed meat and stale pasta sat mostly untouched by many students, except the jocks who seemed to eat anything. Unique was having none of that. She had already stopped at her locker and was currently enjoying some Chinese delicacy with chopsticks. Absorbed in her rice, she didn't even notice her friend arrive.

Tina slammed a tray down, making Unique jump a little.

"What's wrong?" Tina asked, sitting down.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just thought maybe that jerk was coming back for more."

Tina sighed pulling out a napkin. "You should tell the school about him."

"And what would happen? Nothing. I've already tried. No, girl. I just need to tough it out." She brushed her arm a little and a bracelet wiggled to her hand. Instantly annoyed, she took it off and threw it in her bag.

When she looked up, she saw Tina's confused face.

"I didn't listen to Coco Chanel this morning when I got dressed." When Tina still didn't understand, Unique clarified. "Coco Chanel used to say, 'when accessorizing, always remove the last thing you put on.' Well, I didn't listen to that goddess and I shouldn't have put that bracelet on."

"Oh." Tina said, still clearly baffled. She shrugged and took a bite of her meat stroganoff. Quickly, her face soured and she switched to the carrots instead.

"What's up, bitches?"

They both looked up and saw Kitty approaching them. She was wearing her Cheerio uniform and looked exceptionally cute that day.

"Hey girl!" Tina replied.

Kitty sat down, pulling out a brown paper bag. Her face soured when she saw what was on Tina's tray. The pretty Asian girl apologetically smiled and forked more carrots in her mouth.

"So," Kitty began to Unique, "didn't you say you wanted to do something in glee?"

"Oh yes!" Unique replied, instantly excited. "So. You all know the goddess Beyonce has this incredible song that has spoken to me in words of wisdom and words of eternity and it will be my anthem one day when I'm on the stage in New York. And when I'm there accepting my Tony award, I'll humbly thank her-"

"What is it?" Kitty interrupted. "Just tell us."

"Wellllllll…" she devilishly smiled at her friends, "it's-!"

"Hi everybody!"

They all turned to see Marley had arrived, sitting down.

"Yeah, yeah." Kitty said, absently waving at her. "Now, tell us! What's the song?"

"OK, OK. Patience, girl!" Then, Unique smiled again. "Well, it's-"

Robbie Haralson walked by very, very slowly. He held a tray up and was evilly smiling at Unique. Robbie moved so slowly that he could've easily tripped on other chairs and Unique stared up at him, shaking a little. The others just watched him walk by, as the jock taunted Unique in the cruelest of stalking ways. And when he left them, Robbie picked up his pace and sat with the jocks. They turned their attention back to Unique and saw the look of shock on her face.

"Never mind him." Kitty quickly said. "Just get back to it! What's the song?!"

Unique sat still for a moment and then softly said, "I can't remember."

.

It was the end of the day. Kitty and Tina had already left and Marley would be at Unique's locker at any minute. Meanwhile, Unique sorted her books in her bag, sipped the last of her frappucino, and kept an eye on her mirrors. Although she was looking out for her fine hair, she was also keeping an eye on anyone who would want to jump her. She wasn't dumb and it had happened before. Unique never liked to take too long at her locker and was impatient for Marley's arrival.

Suddenly, she saw a red letterman jacket in the mirror! She whirled around and saw a redheaded jock walk by who was completely ignoring her. Annoyed, she turned back around and grabbed her English book.

When she closed her locker, she merely leaned against it and searched the internet for the latest news. But that got boring and she looked up any movies of interest. And then that got boring and she began to wonder where Marley was. Finally, the girl arrived, a big smile on her face. And Marley was skipping!

"Hey!" Marley said, coming to a resounding stop right in front of her.

"What's got you all excited, Marley? I know I'm beautiful but you don't have to do a gymnastics routine in front of me."

"Oh hush! I just had a nice little talk with Jake."

"Oh. Him." Unique turned and began walking towards the student parking lot.

"Yes, _HIM_." She added, jogging right beside her. "And he's gonna take me to a dinner and a movie. Saturday night. Help me find the right thing to weaaaaar!"

"Oh my sweet dear God in our Heavenly Kingdom…"

"Pleeeeeease?!" Marley begged, even holding onto Unique's arm like a child at a county fair.

Unique dramatically sighed. "Well, at least you'll look good when you catch him looking at other girls."

"Hey!" For the first time, Marley truly sounded offended. "I mean it! He was there for us this morning, wasn't he?"

"Yeah…I guess so."

"Alright then. Help me, please?"

They reached the doors and opened them. Instant, cool air hit them as they walked down the steps from the school. A soft breeze tousled Unique's clothes, making her shimmer on the blacktop of the parking lot.

"Ohhhhhh, alriiiiiight!"

" _YAAAAY_! Thanks Unique! I gotta go!"

"Go? Where?"

But Marley was already skipping away from her! "Gotta get to the store and then home!"

"Don't forget to pick up a rape kit!"

Marley glared at him and Unique laughed. Marley seemed to forgive the dark joke and briskly walked away. That left Unique alone in the world of beat up student cars, the violent carhonking, and nasty quips shared with other drivers. She glanced around and couldn't believe her mom was late picking her up. Unique looked around her as she often did. Other students were preoccupied with getting the hell out of school and she didn't see Robbie.

But that didn't stop nasty girls or hateful guys glaring at her. To distract herself, she pulled out her cell phone and looked up Beyonce songs.

"I can't believe," she whispered to an image of the pop singer, "that I forgot your amazing song."

"Sasha Fierce?"

Unique looked up and saw Robbie glaring down at her. Completely surprised and frightened, she took a step back. But all Robbie did was stare at her.

"W-what do you want, Haralson?"

For just a moment, Robbie hesitated. And then, the glare returned. "Nothing. Fuck off."

Robbie left. Unique watched him go. Her mom didn't show up for another ten minutes, apologizing for being late.

.

 **AN: So, how was that? Did you all like it? Dave will be in chapter 2. Thank you all for reading. If you have questions let me know. Thank you! Have a nice day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


End file.
